


Sleepwalker

by Sassy3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Pining Harry, Sharing a Bed, Sleepwalking, dangerous sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy3/pseuds/Sassy3
Summary: Harry startled awake, yet again, almost falling down the stairs. This sleepwalking thing was getting tiresome, he thought, while dragging his tired body back to the dorms.He had tried everything to keep himself from leaving his bed unintended at night. But he’d somehow managed to remove all kinds of barriers while asleep, and he was running out of ideas of what to do.Harry's sleepwalking is getting out of hand, and his confused feelings about Malfoy doesn’t make anything easier.





	Sleepwalker

**Author's Note:**

> So, okay! This is my first attempt at Drarry, please be gentle with me. The most amazing Andithiel [https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel](url) looked over this for me and I’m forever grateful!
> 
>   
I love these boys with all my heart, so I hope this little fic can bring some joy to someone out there.
> 
> See end notes for additional trigger warnings

Harry startled awake, yet again, almost falling down the stairs. This sleepwalking thing was getting tiresome, he thought, while dragging his tired body back to the dorms. 

He had tried everything to keep himself from leaving his bed unintended at night. But he’d somehow managed to remove all kinds of barriers while asleep, and he was running out of ideas of what to do. The other day he was on the verge to ask Hermione for help, but when she looked at him with those worried eyes, he asked her about his homework instead. She hadn’t bought it, but she didn’t pry either, so he counted that as a win. 

He slowly opened the door to the eighth year common room, hoping it would be empty this time of night, but it never was. On one of the sofas Malfoy was asleep, as usual. That was another thing that was new this year, except from the sleepwalking: sharing a dorm with all four houses. When McGonagall had told them this first thing when they’d arrived at the castle, worried looks had been sent over to Harry, but he couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed about it. He couldn’t find himself caring much at all about mundane things like sharing spaces with people he didn’t like; he’d done it most of his life so what was one more year to him? The first couple of days he’d tried to keep up with Ron’s complaining, just so he wouldn’t notice how off Harry was, but he couldn’t muster up the energy and soon Ron just stopped saying anything about it at all. 

Harry slowly eased his way into the common space, heading for his own room down the hall, when Malfoy stirred on the sofa. He stopped and looked over, only to find a pair of grey eyes looking at him.

“Potter,” Malfoy said, his voice sounding surprisingly awake for just being sound asleep. 

Harry nodded at him, “Malfoy,” he said, then turned around and went to his room. 

Malfoy didn’t say anything more, but Harry heard footsteps behind him, and then a door that closed. And yes, while naming other things that was new this year, his stupid crush on Malfoy was also one of them.

Harry didn’t know when his blood started boiling with something else rather than anger when faced with Malfoy. He hadn’t been surprised to find out that Malfoy was also going back to Hogwarts for their eighth year. During the trials Malfoy had pleaded to the jury that he wanted to take his N.E.W.T.s so he could train to become a healer, to somehow repair the damage he’d done in the war. That, and Harry testifying on both his and his mother’s behalf, made the Wizengamot decide that Malfoy was free of his charges, but would be put to house arrest with his parents if he failed his courses. So, when Harry caught a glimpse of blond hair in one of the train compartments, he couldn’t help but feel relieved. Harry had almost tried being the same prat towards Malfoy that he’d always been the first couple of days, but when Malfoy wouldn’t even look at him, he found it quite ridiculous to keep up the charade. Instead, the very first time he did catch Malfoy looking at him he just nodded in acknowledgment and was rewarded with a pair of raised eyebrows and a tentative nod back. 

And that was that, no other words than “Potter” and “Malfoy” had been uttered between them this entire time they’d been back, and still Malfoy was occupying Harry’s thoughts more and more each passing day. Harry had never let his thoughts linger on other boys before, not doing it deliberate anyway. But after ending things with Ginny at the beginning of the summer, both agreeing they were better off as friends, he started letting himself feel what he wanted to feel and look where he wanted to look. And if that was to look at Malfoy, so be it. 

Malfoy kept mostly to himself buried in books as far as Harry knew, so Harry had many opportunities to look his fill without Malfoy noticing him. His hair was longer now, and it shouldn’t be so mesmerizing Harry thought, he should be appalled by Malfoy growing out his hair like his father. But Malfoy didn’t resembled Lucius at all. All his features that Harry before had named pointy and annoying, were now everything that made Malfoy so bloody gorgeous. His paleness, his sharp cheekbones, his long fingers that Harry wished could touch him. He always imagined Malfoy being cold, and was curious to see if he’d been wrong about that amongst everything else he’d been wrong about. 

Somewhere in his mind he knew that it was wrong to harbor those feelings for Malfoy. Even though he’d changed now, he’d still been behaving like a major prick towards Harry and his friends for such a long time, it was hard to just forget about it. But somehow Harry managed to forget about it every night when his hand sneaked under his pants picturing it was Malfoy’s hand instead.

* * *

Now this was getting ridiculous. Harry felt the wind against his face when he fell backwards from the window onto the hard pavement of the astronomy tower. Somehow the fall didn’t hurt as much one would think falling from that distance, though it would probably leave bruises all over his arse. But it wasn’t like anyone would notice anyway he thought with a sigh, anyone meaning Malfoy. 

Get a grip Harry, he thought while rising to his feet, you just tried to off yourself in your sleep but are somehow still alive and pining after Malfoy. 

Harry turned around to go back when the sensation of magic trickled over him, it felt like a spell ending, like water drops running down all over him, and then it was gone. He stood still, trying to hear descending footsteps or any other sign of someone being here with him, but the tower was empty. 

It wasn’t the first time strange things happened in this castle though. While going back through the corridors the realness of it all caught up with him: he had almost fallen out of the tower. This time before he fell asleep, he’d cast a strong locking spell on his door and set an alarm that would go off if he left his bed. But he’d managed to walk out of his room, without his wand and only in his pants, and from what he could hear, there was no alarm sounding. 

When he approached the dorms, the door was open. Harry had never left it opened before, but he hadn’t tried jumping out of a tower before either, so maybe that wasn’t so strange. Malfoy was asleep on the couch as he always was when Harry returned from his nightly adventures, surrounded by books, but he was breathing hard like he was having a nightmare. Harry took a cautious step forward just telling himself that he should check if he was okay, when Malfoy turned towards him in his sleep. His cheeks were flushed and there were tiny droplets of sweat on his forehead. Harry stopped himself halfway from reaching out to wipe the sweat away, startled by a sound coming from the stairs leading up to the girl’s rooms. He stumbled backwards in his haste to get as far away from Malfoy as possible when Hermione came into view.

“Harry, what are you doing up? Why aren’t you wearing any clothes?” Hermione whispered to him, glancing at Malfoys sleeping body.

“I was, um, just heard a noise that’s all. Wanted to check it out,” he mumbled, a bit annoyed he couldn’t come up with anything better.

“In your pants?” Hermione asked with a slight raise of her eyebrows.

“Well I was sleeping, which one should do in the middle of the night, and as I said, I heard a noise,” Harry grumbled.

“Well?” Hermione pried.

“Well what?” Harry said, raising his voice a bit, making Malfoy stir. Hermione glanced at Malfoy, furrowing her brows and asked in a lower voice;

“What was the sound then?”

“Oh, just Malfoy having a bad dream I think,” Harry whispered back, thanking his lucky star Malfoy was asleep so he could blame him and not tell Hermione of his sleepwalking tendencies.

“I really do feel this is a bad dream with you two idiots whispering about me in the middle of the night,” Malfoy said suddenly making both Harry and Hermione jump. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed. I would appreciate if you stopped having conversations about me behind my back.” He gave a pointed stare at both Harry and Hermione and then left the room.

“Technically it was _over_ your back,” Harry muttered petulantly, glancing over to Hermione, who still was standing breathing a little faster after being startled by Malfoy. “What were you doing up anyway?” Harry asked her.

“I heard someone’s alarm go off a while ago and couldn’t go back to sleep, then I heard footsteps and wanted to see if something was up.”

“Who’s alarm?”

“I don’t know, it stopped before I found out which room it was coming from,” Hermione answered with a big yawn. “Well then, I’m going to sleep, you can tell Draco I’m sorry if you see him before I do.” Hermione started walking towards the stairs. 

Harry spluttered.

“Since when do you call him Draco? And why would I talk to him before you? We don’t talk! And wait, what do you mean before you do? You talk to him?”

“Oh, get over yourself Harry! Of course we talk, he’s in all my classes! Besides, we’re both planning to become healers, and we’re going spend a lot of time together if we both pass our N.E.W.Ts, which we will. I don’t see any point holding grudges anymore, do you?” Hermione finished with a sigh.

“But what about Ron, what does he say?” Harry asked, feeling something like foolish hope taking place in his body.

“He was upset for all about ten minutes and then we snogged, and it was over and done with,” Hermione said with a smirk, knowing that Harry didn’t like the snogging part. They were like his siblings for god’s sake, they could snog all they wanted not just in front of Harry. Okay, they could do that as well but after a couple of hours a day all through summer Harry had started to find the whole thing a bit offensive. “He’s done many stupid things Harry, but he’s not a bad person. Not anymore,” she said, stroking a hand over Harry’s arm, and left him alone in the common room. 

And just like that, his crush on Malfoy, ten folded.

* * *

The next night he was heading towards the fireplace, only waking up when he burnt his fingertips. The night after that he was standing at the great lake with some sort of barrier stopping him from fondling the giant squid. The third night he was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest rustled awake by a galloping thestral, who missed him by a couple of inches, and the fourth night he was lying awake in his bed refusing to go to sleep. He knew he had let this sleepwalking thing go on for too long and if he didn’t do anything about it soon there wouldn’t be any chances left. He’d cheated death a couple of times too many, and no one likes a cheat. 

Harry dragged himself out of bed, threw on some pyjama bottoms and went into the common room. Harry was totally set on finding Malfoy’s sleeping form on the couch, so when he saw Malfoy sitting up staring right at him, he stopped dead in his tracks. Malfoy didn’t say anything, just looked at Harry with weary eyes.

“Um, hi?” Harry said, just to break the awkward silence filling the room. 

Malfoys eyes widen and he looked like he’d seen a ghost. He stood up abruptly.

“You’re awake!” he said in a haste.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Harry said, somehow feeling he was missing something of importance here.

“No, no, of course you’re awake. One is always awake wandering about in the middle of the night,” Malfoy said in an odd voice, looking anywhere but at Harry.

“You’re awake!” Harry said, feeling a bit dumb. “You’re always asleep when I’m up at night, well, those few nights I’m up that is,” he added, trying to save himself. 

Malfoy snorted. 

“What?” Harry demanded.

“Well, I’m a light sleeper, Potter! I do hear you stomp around most nights. Though I must say, you’re not always this chatty.”

“No, I’ve…” Harry almost had the urge to tell Malfoy about his sleepwalking but that would be absurd wouldn’t it? But he remembered Hermione telling him that Malfoy wasn’t a bad person. And perhaps it was easier telling someone he knew wouldn’t care or worry about him than telling one of his friends. Malfoy was gazing at him with a look that told him to go on.

“I seem to have been sleepwalking a bit lately. So, sorry if I’ve woken you, or ignored you or whatever,” he said a bit awkwardly. 

Malfoy almost looked surprised for a second, before his features went back to the same neutral look he always wore around Harry.

“Sleepwalking you say. I haven’t noticed,” Malfoy said, coughing a little. “Why don’t you spell your door shut? That was what my mother did when I was a kid and used to sleepwalk”.

“I’ve tried that, it doesn’t work. I don’t know how I do it, I’m not even carrying my wand and still manage to take down every spell and walk out of my room every night,” he said, slumping down on the sofa next to a standing Malfoy.

“Brag much, do you Potter?” Malfoy said, raising his eyebrows with that haughty look on his face that somehow Harry found rather hot than infuriating like he did before.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Harry said, feeling a little bit silly for making Malfoy think he did. “Did it work for you then? That your mother spelled your door shut?” he asked instead. Malfoy looked at him, and then took a step away from the sofa, turning against the fireplace. Harry winced, remembering his scorched fingers a couple of nights before.

“It did, for a while. Then she slept...” Malfoy said, stopping mid-sentence.

“Then she what?” Harry said, curious about what Malfoy was about to say.

“Never mind, Potter! She came up with something else, nothing that would work with you I think,” he said, casting a glance at Harry.

“Please, I’ll try anything to be honest. The other night I almost went into the lake, and I can’t even swim.” 

Malfoy turned abruptly.

“You can’t swim?” Malfoy said raising his voice to the point Harry was afraid they would wake up Hermione again.

“Shh! Keep your voice down,” Harry hissed. “No need to be a prat about it.”

“I’m not being a prat your obnoxious git! How is it that you manage to save the whole fucking world but not manage to avoid trying to off yourself every night?” Malfoy wheezed out through gritted teeth.

“Not every night, only a couple of times.”

“Someone should tie you to that bed of yours,” Malfoy muttered. 

Harry could feel his whole face turning hot from the images he got from Malfoy’s last sentence. He was right. Someone should tie him up, preferably Malfoy. Preferably a naked Malfoy. Preferably a naked Malfoy keeping him down with his own body and…

“Potter! Potter?” Harry was dragged from his fantasies to a bewildered looking Malfoy, “Merlin, I was kidding. No need to get your knickers in a twist.”

“No, maybe someone should,” Harry said shaking his head at the absurd idea. “Wait, is that what your mother did then?” Harry asked, shocked.

“Don’t be daft Potter, of course not. I told you, I don’t think it would help you anyway. Now, get off my back. I’m going to sleep in my bed for once.” 

Malfoy strode off not even giving Harry a chance to beg for more advice. Maybe it was for the best, Harry still felt a bit flustered from all the images dancing before his eyes, imagining himself being tied up and left at Malfoy’s mercy. Well, at least Harry had something to do instead of going to sleep he thought, while trying to walk somewhat normal with his erection straining against his trousers, back to his room.

* * *

Harry was a wreck the next day. After an embarrassing quick wank, he’d managed to get a couple of hours of sleep, dreaming of slender hands and ropes being tied too tight. At least he was alive, he told himself, looking at the image of himself in the mirror next morning. He wasn’t a pretty sight, but then again, he never thought he was. He met up with Hermione and Ron in the great hall for breakfast, both looking at him with worried eyes, then at each other, having what they thought was a discreet conversation with raised eyebrows and nodding of their heads towards Harry.

“No, nothing is wrong,” he snapped at them when none of them had the courage to ask him straight out. “Just didn’t get enough sleep, that’s all.”

“Did you spend your night with Draco again then?” Hermione asked, making Ron splutter pumpkin juice over the whole table.

“When have I ever spent my nights with Malfoy?” Harry asked with an embarrassing high note to his voice.

“I thought I heard your voices yesterday, thought maybe it was a regular thing.”

“It’s not a regular thing, and what were you doing awake at that hour, again I might add?” He looked at Hermione squirming a bit in her seat.

“You’re not the only one who’s awake at night Harry,” she said while Ron draped an arm around her shoulder. Harry felt regret and shame climbing up his spine and muttered a sorry to her which she returned with a tiny smile. 

They continued eating their breakfast in silence, then split of heading towards their different classes. Harry didn’t take as many classes as Hermione did this year, and Ron was focusing most of his time coaching the Gryffindor quidditch team, so he was alone for the rest of the day. He knew he could be a bit oblivious from time to time, but not noticing that something was off with his friends felt low even for him. Maybe if he could get this sleepwalking thing sorted out, he could be a better friend and stop living inside his own head. When it was time to go to bed that night, Harry conjured some rope and tied himself to his bedpost. It wasn’t comfortable, but maybe this would finally do it.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning in his own bed, the rope gone, and the covers neatly tucked around him. As if he hadn’t left his bed the whole night. He felt lighter that day than he had felt for weeks. He managed having normal conversations with Hermione and Ron all through the day. He even smiled towards Malfoy when he caught him looking at Harry, but Malfoy looked so startled that Harry thought that maybe he was taking his good mood a bit too far. The same procedure went on for a couple of days, and by the fifth night he stopped tying himself up. Which he probably shouldn’t have done, he realized when he woke up in the darkness in a bed that wasn’t his. The first sign that something was off was the smell, Harry’s own bed didn’t smell like this. It was like a combination of Christmas and summer all at once. And if the smell didn’t give it away, the arm draped around his torso should do the trick. While trying not to panic, Harry eased his body away from the arm and carefully climbed of bed. Malfoy’s bed. Oh, holy crap he had sleepwalked into Malfoy’s bed. This was not good. This was so not good, and Malfoy would probably kill him if he found out that Harry had slept in his bed. He slowly walked backwards towards the door, when the unmistakable sound of an alarm went off at Malfoy’s bedside table. Malfoy started moving in the bed and Harry whispered the quickest silencing charm ever and dodged out of the door, hoping that Malfoy was too tired to notice. Safely locked inside his own room, Harry’s breathing finally slowed down, but he didn’t sleep more that night.

* * *

Harry dreaded meeting Malfoy the next day. Before he went to breakfast, he told himself that he would wait to see if Malfoy would try to kill him, before he came up with any excuses. But when Harry entered the great hall, Malfoy’s head flew up with a scared expression on his face and locked eyes with Harry. Harry didn’t know what to do or say without being hexed to next Sunday so he did the only thing he could think of.

“Malfoy,” he said and nodded. 

Malfoy opened his mouth, closed it again, then opened it and got out a low “Potter”. 

And that was that. No hexes, no screaming or accusation of Harry being a creep sneaking into other people’s beds. Just their regular greeting, like any other day. Harry couldn’t decide if he was relieved that Malfoy probably hadn’t notice anything, or disappointed if he had and that was the reaction to it. That night he tied both his arms and legs to his bed and whispered a silent prayer that he would wake in the same position the next morning. 

He didn’t.

He woke slower this time, the divine smell lingering around him. Warm puffs of air against his neck, a warm arm draped over him, making him feel secure in a way he never felt before. He should leave the bed right in this instant, but it felt too good, too right, and Harry was too tired to get up. What if he only closed his eyes a minute more? What harm could come from that his sleepy brain told him. A lot apparently, because the next thing that woke him was an alarm and a very awake Malfoy behind him.

“Potter? Shit!”

“Malfoy! I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry! I can explain,” Harry all but screamed while jumping out of bed

“You’re what? You’re sorry? Potter I’m s— ” 

Harry cut him off. “I know you’re mad, but please hear me out. I didn’t mean to sleep in your bed, I was sleepwalking again.”

“Salazar Harry, I know! Why are you apologizing you idiot, why aren’t you mad?” Malfoy asked Harry in a frantic voice.

“Why would I be mad?” Harry didn’t understand. “I slept in your bed, without your consent. Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Malfoy was staring at Harry with big eyes, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Potter, why do you think you’re sleeping in my bed?” he asked Harry in a calm voice. That was a good question, because his subconscious was best friend with his heart slash cock perhaps, and had no respect about boundaries?

“I… don’t know really. Because I w— ” 

This time Malfoy cut him off. “Because I made you do it. Because I’m sick and tired of stopping you from doing stupid things at night, when all I want is to go to sleep, and if sleeping with you beside me makes you stay inside of the dorms and not trying to off yourself, I will fucking do it, Potter.”

Harry was left speechless, staring at Malfoy who was breathing hard and probably waiting for Harry to speak. “So, you, you don’t want me dead?”

Malfoy deadpanned, “I didn’t want you dead before Potter and I certainly don’t want you dead now. Are you saying that you thought I was lounging around that couch every night out of coincidence? Are you that stupid?”

“Um, yes?” Harry answered, feeling a bit sheepish. Malfoy let out a big sigh. “So, you stopped me? Every time?”

“Yes, sometimes a bit too late.” Malfoy was looking at Harry’s fingers.

“But I never noticed you? You were always on the couch, not anywhere near me.”

“I’m fast Potter. And what kind of a wizard would I be if I couldn’t cast a decent silencing charm?”

“Why didn’t you just wake me?” Harry asked him, feeling dumber by the second.

“You didn’t think I tried that? I tried everything. I tried to wake you, I tried dragging you away from doing stupid things. I told Hermione to try to wake you but even that didn’t work."

“Hermione knows?”

“Of course, she knows, she’s smarter than I am. How could she not know?” Malfoy said, much to Harry’s surprise.

“But, what did you do then? Since I’ve been sleeping better, I mean. Except for these two nights.”

“You’ve been sleeping in my bed the whole week Potter. I’ve waited until you walked out of your room and then led you to my bed, keeping you there until my alarm would ring and then I led you back to yours. My mother used to sleep in my bed when I began to take down her locking charms, keeping me in place.”

Harry just gaped, the whole reason he was alive and well rested was because of Malfoy. And he thought Harry would be mad? “But why wouldn’t you say so? You said it wouldn’t work on me?”

“Well I’m sorry, you would’ve laughed in my face if I suggested that and I didn’t want anybody else to do it."

“I wouldn’t have laughed,” Harry whispered.

“What?”

“I wouldn’t have laughed,” Harry said a bit louder. “I would’ve liked that idea. I would’ve said yes.”

“You would’ve said yes? To me? But you don’t like me,” Malfoy said with a frown.

“I like you.” There, Harry said it, and his heart was beating out of his chest. But all of this must mean Malfoy kind of like him back, right?

“You like me? But you don’t talk to me. You don’t even know me!” Malfoy huffed out.

“I don’t know what to say to you. I know I’m oblivious sometimes but please, I stare at you every time I get the chance, how haven’t you noticed? And no, I don’t know everything about you, yet. But I want to. Please, Draco I really want to” Harry said while taking a tentative step forward.

“You called me Draco.”

“Yes, I did,” Harry said taking another step forward. When Draco didn’t move away, he lifted his hand and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. Draco leaned into the touch and put his hand over Harry’s, intertwining their fingers.

“You want to get to know me?”

“I really do, all of you,” Harry said, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Draco’s cheek. Draco closed his eyes and hummed in response.

“Come, let’s get back to sleep. We can get to know each other starting tomorrow,” Draco said, pushing Harry lightly towards the bed. They both climbed in, laying down facing each other. Harry was pretty sure he’d never slept so good before.

* * *

_A month later_

“Okay, show me how you did then,” Draco said, hugging Harry from the back.

“I can’t if your holding me like that,” Harry laughed, wriggling out of Draco’s grip.

“I won’t be the one holding you to anything,” he said with a wink. 

Harry continued laughing while climbing onto his bed, muttering a spell, and a few seconds later he was sprawled out, tied to the bed by both his arms and legs.

“Oh Harry, you won’t be walking anywhere tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings for unintended suicide attempt while asleep  
degrading talk about one's own apperance


End file.
